


Жеводанские звери

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detective, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Холмс по просьбе Уотсона расследует печально знаменитые преступления Жеводанского зверя, совершенные во Франции в XVIII веке.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768





	Жеводанские звери

**Author's Note:**

> При написании фика автор опирался на современные ему (а не Шерлоку Холмсу) источники о таинственной истории Жеводанского зверя, так что возможны анахронизмы.

Очень хотелось бы сказать, что после чудесного (иначе не скажешь!) возвращения Холмса наша жизнь быстро вошла в привычную колею. Увы, это было не так.

Проблема заключалась отнюдь не в моих обидах — мне не на что было обижаться.

Я прекрасно понимал то, о чем мой друг по благородству умолчал. Я совершенно не умею скрывать свои чувства; точнее, до знакомства с Холмсом я не сомневался, что в данном отношении ничем не хуже других, но теперь сознаю, что это совсем не так.

Если бы преступники хоть на секунду заподозрили, что моя скорбь фальшива, — в опасности оказался бы не только я, но и Мэри. Нас захватили бы в заложники и пытками заставляли выдать убежище Холмса. Сколько бы мы ни старались переубедить наших похитителей, они не поверили бы, что оно нам неизвестно.

Разумеется, узнав о случившемся, Холмс немедленно вернулся бы в Англию, подвергнув свою жизнь смертельной опасности. Но даже самопожертвование моего друга вряд ли спасло бы Мэри и меня: шайка Мориарти не оставляла свидетелей...

Так что Холмс все сделал верно. Я понимал это очень хорошо, поскольку лучше большинства людей знал, на что способны бандиты, с которыми он вел непримиримую борьбу.

Главная проблема наших отношений после возвращения Холмса заключалась в ином. Три года, прожитые трудно и порознь, напоминали о себе практически постоянно. Былое взаимопонимание оказалось непросто восстановить. Но я видел, как мой друг день за днем, не всегда чутко, но очень упрямо, старается вернуть мое доверие, и, признаюсь, его упорство и целеустремленность тешили мое тщеславие.  
Что же касается меня, именно помощь Холмсу я уже давно считал своей важнейшей жизненной задачей. Пусть, я врач, но свое предназначение я вижу далеко не только в том, чтобы лечить. На это способны десятки тысяч моих коллег по всему миру. А вот ассистировать одному из величайших умов современности, помогать ему расследовать загадочные преступления и защищать несчастных от зла под силу гораздо меньшему числу людей. По странному стечению обстоятельств, судьба стать помощником великого сыщика выпала именно мне, и я сомневаюсь, что Холмс сумел бы быстро найти мне замену, даже если бы захотел.

Больше всего меня беспокоило физическое и душевное состояние Холмса. Верный решению, принятому еще до исчезновения, он больше не употреблял наркотики, но я знал, что прежде Холмс использовал кокаин главным образом для того, чтобы с его помощью сбрасывать напряжение.

Сочетание очень необычного характера и еще более странного образа жизни привело к тому, что он отчаянно нуждался в регулярных физических и умственных нагрузках. Когда Холмс был завален работой, все шло хорошо. Конечно, далеко не каждый злоумышленник, подобно небезызвестному Гримсби Ройлотту, мог с легкостью согнуть кочергу. Но любой контакт с преступником таил в себе опасность и, значит, требовал от Холмса физического напряжения и постоянной готовности отразить внезапный удар. А расследования запутанных злодеяний позволяли моему другу проявить всю мощь своего интеллекта.

Увы, порой Холмс бездельничал недели напролет. Это не могло пошатнуть его финансовое благополучие: гонорары от богатых клиентов, полученные ранее, позволяли жить на широкую ногу. Однако они не давали работы телу и уму, жизненно необходимой для моего друга.

От хандры не всегда спасали даже новые дела. Нередко преступления, которые расследовал Холмс, оказывались до ужаса простыми.

Значит, следовало найти иные возможности. Мой друг сам все прекрасно понимал и сумел решить половину проблемы, инкогнито участвуя в боксерских поединках, которые проходили в бедных кварталах. Чаще побеждал, но, даже проиграв вчистую, Холмс возвращался на Бейкер-стрит очень довольный и, пока я накладывал швы на его раны, с азартом пересказывал самые жестокие моменты битв, в которых ему довелось поучаствовать.

Однако нам довольно долго не удавалось придумать, как помочь Холмсу сбросить умственное напряжение. Не без некоторого самодовольства отмечу, что решение нашел именно я. В дни затишья нужно было предлагать моему другу расследовать знаменитые преступления прошлого, которые так и остались нераскрытыми. Сделав это, я поразился своему прежнему скудоумию: выход из тупика всегда был перед глазами. Но порой очевидного не замечает даже Шерлок Холмс; что уж говорить о простых смертных.

Начать я решил со злодеяния, заставлявшего мое сердце замирать от страха, когда я был ребенком. Холмс, в чьих жилах течет и французская кровь, наверняка тоже слышал об этом ужасном происшествии.

Итак, в один дождливый, промозглый день, когда после обеда мы с Холмсом уселись у камина, я напомнил моему другу о Жеводанском звере. Это жуткое чудовище три года нагоняло страх на обитателей южной французской провинции. С 1764 по 1767 год монстр совершил около двухсот пятидесяти нападений на людей. Сто девятнадцать из них закончились гибелью несчастных жертв. При этом свирепое чудовище обладало поистине дьявольской хитростью, позволявшей ему раз за разом уходить от самых опытных охотников.

Поначалу Холмс слушал меня весьма скептически, однако потом заинтересовался. Словно губка, он впитывал каждое слово моего рассказа, то хмурясь, то кивая каким-то своим мыслям.

Когда я закончил, он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Уотсон, вы задали интересную задачу! Некоторые моменты в этой истории очевидны уже сейчас, но кое-что, признаюсь, ставит меня в тупик. Что ж, хорошо это или плохо — торопиться здесь некуда. Поэтому рано или поздно я непременно найду разгадку...

***  
На следующее утро Холмс принялся за расследование. Он целыми днями пропадал в библиотеках, вел переписку и встречался с людьми, в которых даже я узнавал страстных охотников, хоть и был равнодушен к этому занятию.

Конечно, не раз и не два изучение злодеяний прошлого века приходилось прерывать ради поисков современных злодеев. Но, отправив за решетку очередного преступника, мой друг непременно возвращался к Жеводанскому зверю.

В какой-то момент мне показалось, что расследование зашло в тупик. Холмс снова и снова пересматривал старинные документы, недавно полученные письма, выписки, собственноручно сделанные в библиотеках, и хмурился. Затем с мрачным видом вставал и начинал терзать скрипку.

Признаюсь честно, я не заметил, когда именно мой друг наконец нашел путеводную нить в лабиринте тайн прошлого. Все-таки Холмс очень хорошо умел скрывать свои чувства. Для меня эта история закончилась в тот вечер, когда он сказал:

— Что ж, Уотсон, загадка Жеводанского зверя решена. Она оказалась очень простой — действительно задача на одну трубку. Честно говоря, очень удивлен, почему раньше никто не докопался до истины. Видимо, современники если не понимали, то чувствовали, что это очень опасно. Потом случился якобинский террор, заставивший померкнуть кровожадность всех зверей мира. Затем начались наполеоновские войны, и всем по-прежнему было не до преступлений прошлого. Когда же во Франции наконец воцарился мир, история Жеводанского чудовища для всех превратилась в сказку, которая неподвластна человеческому уму. Конечно, некоторые по-прежнему пытаются раскрыть тайну и выдвигают гипотезы, очень близкие к истине, но хватает и откровенного бреда, в котором тонет правда.

— Поверить не могу, что эта жуткая тайна наконец раскрыта! — Признаюсь, ощущение скорого разрешения загадки, так пугавшей меня в прошлом, заставляло мое сердце трепетать. Будучи ребенком, я долгое время просыпался в холодном поту, представляя себе нависающую надо мною оскаленную морду чудовищного волка. Именно таковым мне представлялся Зверь. И вот скоро я узнаю, как все было на самом деле! Я подался к Холмсу, готовясь узнать все обстоятельства этого страшного дела.

— Она раскрыта, Уотсон, и на поверку оказалась еще более мерзкой, чем казалась.

— Неужели это возможно? — изумился я.

Холмс глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказ.

— Для начала расчистим от явных нелепиц поле, заваленное множеством версий, и посмотрим, что останется. Во-первых, сразу же отметем гипотезу о сверхъестественной сущности зверя. Абсолютно убежден: как и в случае с одной весьма неприятной собакой, это дело рук дьявольски хитрого человека, а не Сатаны. Затем отправим в ту же мусорную корзину идею о том, что невежественные, трусливые крестьяне приняли за чудище обычного большого волка. Допустить такое способен лишь человек, который видел деревню только из окон дилижанса или вагона. Если некоторым самодовольным интеллектуалам хочется считать народ скопищем пугливых идиотов — это их дело. Нам не стоит повторять чужие ошибки. Да, при первом знакомстве крестьяне нередко кажутся совершеннейшими дураками, но в большинстве случаев это лишь маскировка. Дело в том, что мы, горожане, кажемся сельским жителям еще большими идиотами, чем они нам. Вот крестьяне и не тратят душевные силы на общение с теми, кого абсолютно не уважают.

-Ну, знаете, Холмс, я никогда не считал крестьян дураками, — замечание друга, пожалуй, несколько меня покоробило. В армии мне доводилось общаться с разными людьми, были среди них и выходцы из довольно глухих деревенек. И многие из них на поверку оказывались гораздо умнее, сметливее и приспособленнее к жизни, чем большинство рафинированных горожан.

— Не кипятитесь, друг мой, — поспешил успокоить меня Холмс. — Я вовсе не считаю, что вам свойственен столичный снобизм. Я лишь хочу сказать, что горожане умеют жить в городе, а крестьяне — в сельской местности. Это абсолютно разные навыки, разные блага и разные опасности. Приехав в город, большинство деревенских становятся легкой добычей всевозможных мошенников, а горожане, оказавшись вдали от цивилизации, совершенно теряются и постоянно подвергают свою жизнь опасности. Так что причины взаимного недоверия более чем очевидны и вполне понятны. Главное для горожан — всегда помнить об этом, общаясь с крестьянами и пытаясь понять их слова и поступки.  
— Кроме того, крестьяне значительно лучше подготовлены к выживанию в глуши, нежели мы, городские жители, — добавил я. — Так что версию об их глупости я и сам считал совершенно несостоятельной.

— И авторы, и сторонники этой бредовой гипотезы совершенно упустили из виду тот незначительный факт, что люди жили в Жеводане на протяжении даже не веков, а тысячелетий, и все это время прекрасно справлялись с любыми чудищами, даже когда не имели огнестрельного оружия. И если в данном случае отточенные веками навыки борьбы с хищниками дали сбой — значит, произошло что-то действительно экстраординарное, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Добавлю еще, что для сельских жителей приезд в родную деревню горожан гораздо страшнее тысячи волков, — продолжил он. — Господ надо кормить хлебом, молоком и мясом — в прошлом веке все это у крестьян нередко просто отбирали. Господа любят охотиться — и как минимум распугают в лесу всю дичь; а еще они могут на полном скаку потоптать посевы на полях, домашнюю живность и крестьянских детей, случайно оказавшихся на дороге. Наконец, господа очень романтичны — и, значит, непременно сломают жизнь самым красивым деревенским девушкам... Так что если крестьяне раз за разом жаловались и призывали на помощь горожан — ситуация и впрямь была смертельно опасной.

— Да, с этим не поспоришь, — кивнул я, вспоминая наиболее жуткие картины, встававшие у меня перед глазами при упоминании о звере. Двести пятьдесят человек... Кем бы ни был этот монстр, он вырезал не одну деревню.

— Столь же неубедительна версия о том, что историю Зверя искусственно раздула пресса: местный "Авиньонский курьер" и парижская "Газетт", — продолжил Холмс свои рассуждения. — Начну с того, что сама по себе история слишком неправдоподобна, чтобы быть вымышленной.  
— Отчего же? — возразил я. — Сама по себе история весьма и весьма романтична в той жутковатой манере, какая свойственна, пожалуй, современным готическим романам. Возьмем, к примеру, сочинения некоего мистера По...  
— Вы же знаете, Уотсон, я не читаю беллетристику, — отмахнулся Холмс. — И тем не менее рискну предположить, что сочинитель придумал бы все гораздо красивее и логичнее. Как элегантно смотрелся бы в качестве неуловимого убийцы огромный африканский лев! Неплохо выглядела бы и семья огромных волков: вожак величиной с лошадь, его подруга чуть меньше размером, зато с полосой серебристого меха на спине. А вспомните огромную собаку с горящими глазами и пастью! Просто, но очень эффектно. А тут... Ни складу, ни ладу. Зверь неизвестного науке вида нападает только на крестьян и пожирает их — никакой романтики. Уйма противоречивых сведений и полное отсутствие изящества! Понимаю, конечно, что в авиньонской редакции вряд ли работали люди, равные талантом Диккенсу и Гюго, но даже для среднего ума эта история чересчур нелепа и нелогична. Такое придумать просто невозможно, да и незачем.

Я поморщился. Откровенно говоря, доводы Холмса меня не убедили. Тот же, заметив мое явное сомнение, добавил:

— Есть тут и еще одна странность. Нельзя забывать, что в прошлом веке слухи распространялись гораздо медленнее, чем сейчас. Сначала о чудище написали в Авиньоне, и только через некоторое время сенсация дошла до столицы. Но и сегодня в английской провинции влиятельный аристократ вполне способен сильно испортить жизнь сотрудникам любой местной газеты. А почти полтора века назад во французской глубинке знать была практически всесильна. Почему же граф д"Апше, на чьих землях якобы бесчинствовал Зверь, позволил авиньонским газетчикам распространять заведомо ложные новости, показывающие хозяина здешних мест слабым человеком, неспособным защитить своих подданных от опасного хищника? Такая слава никого не порадует, а клевета — уголовное преступление. Нет, если граф не смог или не захотел остановить журналистов — значит, реальность была еще страшнее, чем они о ней писали.

— Вот этому я верю! — Я улыбнулся. — Но с сочинителями, признайтесь, друг мой, вы дали маху.

— Возможно, — не стал отрицать Холмс. — Но тем приятнее, что в конечном счете мне удалось вас убедить... — Он помолчал некоторое время, сосредоточившись на трубке и рассматривании пламени камина. — И еще одна версия отправляется в мусорную корзину, — проговорил он наконец: — версия о профессиональной несостоятельности охотников, отправленных королем для поимки Зверя. Спору нет, придворные, которые организовывали королевские охоты, были близки ко двору, что приносило им множество выгод. Но лизоблюдов и честолюбцев эта должность все равно вряд ли привлекала: уж очень она опасная. Животные всегда остаются животными. Лошадь способна потерять голову и пуститься бежать куда глаза глядят от любого резкого звука, даже от треска сломанной ветки. Сколь тщательно ни готовь лес к охоте, все равно разъяренный и опасный зверь может появиться перед королем в самый неожиданный момент. И ко всем внезапным опасностям придворные охотники должны быть постоянно готовы. Нет, такая работа не для лизоблюдов, а для смелых, уверенных в своих силах, наблюдательных людей с железными нервами. Тем более все это верно для провинциальных охотников, прославившихся именно добычей волков, — их король тоже посылал в Жеводан. И если ни крестьяне с их многотысячелетним опытом выживания, ни охотники, никогда не теряющие бдительности, не смогли поймать Зверя — значит, это действительно был очень опасный и непредсказуемый хищник. Точнее, не хищник в привычном нам понимании.

— Неужели вы считаете Зверя оборотнем, Холмс? — искренне удивился я. — Минуту назад вы отмели всякую возможность сверхъестественного происхождения жеводанского убийцы!

— Нет, — поспешил разуверить меня Холмс. — Более вероятной мне кажется другая гипотеза. Чтобы понять, почему люди так долго не могли поймать Зверя, рассмотрим его повадки. Скажу сразу: они не просто нетипичны, а абсолютно невозможны для дикого животного. Но сначала хочу предупредить: отметая заведомо неверные версии, я руководствовался обычным здравым смыслом. Оценивая повадки Зверя, вынужден буду руководствоваться известными мне источниками — не в последнюю очередь газетными статьями. А тот факт, что журналисты не могли полностью выдумать или до неузнаваемости исказить страшную историю, не значит, что они ее совсем не приукрасили. У меня нет и в ближайшее время не будет возможности съездить в Жеводан и изучить местные архивы, так что проверить достоверность каждого факта я не сумею. Поэтому очень прошу вас, Уотсон: если вы заметите, что, делая выводы о повадках Зверя, я принимаю как данность лишь одно обстоятельство, не замечая остальные, — пожалуйста, скажите мне об этом.

— Буду счастлив помочь вам, Холмс, — кивнул я и приготовился слушать. Следить за рассуждениями моего друга всегда было для меня истинным наслаждением. И особенно льстило мне то, что сейчас я мог, и должен был, попытаться найти брешь в его логических построениях. Весьма почетная, но невероятно трудная задача.

— Начнем по порядку, — проговорил тем временем мой друг, не торопясь набивая трубку. Ему нравилось рассуждать о делах, неспешно покуривая отличный виргинский табак. — Первую странность поведения Зверя помогли мне заметить именно вы, Уотсон. Не уверен, помните ли вы разговор, случившийся в самом начале нашего знакомства. Я расспрашивал вас об Индии и в числе прочего осведомился, верно ли то, что тигр, хоть раз отведавший человеческого мяса, впредь не может отказаться от него. Вы ответили, что в данном утверждении все поставлено с ног на голову. Тигры действительно иногда едят людей, но занимаются этим обычно старые, ослабленные звери, которых более молодые хищники согнали с привычных угодий. Тигры-изгои не могут найти себе новое место для охоты на обычную дичь, поэтому вынуждены есть людей.

— Все верно, Холмс! Люди мало того, что слабы и беспомощны, так еще и не слишком вкусны. Что за радость тигру охотиться на нашего брата?

— Именно, — кивнул Холмс. — Поначалу ваш ответ меня сильно удивил, но, поразмыслив, я понял, что все абсолютно логично. Ведь с точки зрения хищников у людей очень мало нежного мяса — по сути, только ягодицы, а также женские груди. Безусловно, любой здоровый зверь предпочтет оленей или антилоп — у них мяса гораздо больше...

— Ягодицы и груди... — я покачал головой. — Подумать только! Вы провели классификацию частей тела по вкусовым качествам! Вот уж о чем я никогда не задумывался.

— Раньше я тоже об этом не задумывался, Уотсон. А вот теперь, поразмыслив, абсолютно убежден: люди — действительно не самая подходящая пища для крупных хищников. Случай тигров-людоедов для Зверя не подходит: тигры живут в Индии с незапамятных времен, а неизвестные науки чудища не появлялись в Жеводане ни раньше, ни позже. Так что поведение Зверя, который охотился только на людей, даже если поблизости паслись коровы, абсолютно нетипично для дикого животного. Есть и еще одна странность. Вопреки всему, что нам рассказывают о хищниках, охота для них — не удовольствие, а тяжелая, порой смертельно опасная необходимость. Лось ударом копыта способен размозжить череп волку. Крыса, защищаясь, может поранить не только собаку, но и человека. Даже безобиднейшие с нашей точки зрения кролики не сдаются без боя. Поэтому хищники охотятся тогда — и только тогда, — когда голодны. Их поступками движет не жажда крови, а стремление выжить. Поведение Зверя и в этом отношении совершенно необъяснимо. На первый взгляд, все более-менее логично: двести пятьдесят нападений примерно за тысячу дней. Но нельзя забывать, что порой Зверь исчезал на недели, а то и на месяцы. Например, нападений вообще не было в период, — Холмс сверился с бумагами, — с двадцатого сентября по первое декабря тысяча семьсот шестьдесят пятого года, то есть два с половиной месяца. Также Зверь не появлялся со второго ноября тысяча семьсот шестьдесят шестого года по первое марта тысяча семьсот шестьдесят седьмого года — целых четыре месяца. А в то время, когда чудище наводило ужас на Жеводан, оно нередко охотилось каждый день — иногда и по несколько раз в день. Что Зверь делал с таким количеством дичи?! Мясо, в отличие от ягод и злаков, хранится недолго, особенно в столь жаркой местности, как юг Франции. Конечно, в горах наверняка прохладнее, чем на равнинах, но обычно хищники не делают запасов: свежее мясо вкуснее и полезнее лежалого. Так что невероятная охотничья активность Зверя абсолютно нетипична для дикого животного даже в том случае, если он обеспечивал едой не только себя, но и семью или стаю. Необъяснимую агрессивность обычно проявляют хищники, страдающие бешенством, но данный вариант нам не подходит. Больное животное вряд ли сумело бы не только прожить три года, но и успешно скрываться от охотников все это время. Снова Зверь ведет себя совсем не так, как настоящий хищник.

— Вы абсолютно правы, Холмс, — согласился я. — Именно поэтому в отрочестве, когда я только услышал эту историю, мне казалось, что Зверь не совсем животное. Признаюсь, это ощущение нагоняло на меня только больший страх.

— Однако, — Холмс улыбнулся чуть насмешливо, но тему моих детских страхов развивать не стал. — В повадках Жеводанского чудища поражает иное, Уотсон, — проговорил он. — Не сомневаюсь: в детстве вы не раз и не два видели, как кошка приносит котятам полузадушенную мышку. Нянюшка наверняка говорила вам, что мама таким образом заботится о своих детях — дает им возможность поиграть.

— Конечно, — я живо представил себе свою няню и одну из наших кошек с мышью в зубах.

— Так вот, друг мой, ваша няня, да и моя тоже, была не совсем права. Кошка-мать действительно заботилась о своих малышах, но она хотела не развлечь их, а научить самому главному, что должен знать хищник: жертва всегда сопротивляется. Даже самые мирные и безобидные животные не сдаются без боя, дорого продают свою жизнь и способны серьезно ранить, а то и убить нападающего. А ведь в истории Жеводанского зверя есть как минимум два очень известных случая, когда его потенциальным жертвам удалось отбиться. Первый из них произошел двенадцатого января тысяча семьсот шестьдесят пятого года. Семеро детей (старшему было тринадцать лет), увидев зверя, не растерялись, а забросали его палками и камнями. Тот испугался и ушел. Второй случай еще более поразителен. Девятнадцатого февраля тысяча семьсот шестьдесят пятого года Зверь напал на девицу по имени Мари-Жанна Вале и отгрыз ей, по одним сведениям, ухо, по другим — часть щеки. Пожалуйста, представьте это, Уотсон! Живет себе молодая девушка, мечтает, как и все ее сверстницы, о любви и замужестве — и однажды лицом к лицу сталкивается с жутким монстром, который тяжело ранит ее. Кровь заливает глаза — и Мари-Жанна наверняка боится не только за свою жизнь, но и за красоту: кто возьмет в жены уродину?! Но, испуганная до полусмерти, истекая кровью, девушка находит в себе силы дать отпор чудищу — и оно убегает в страхе. Уверен, в иных обстоятельствах из Мари-Жанны выросла бы новая Жанна д"Арк. Очень надеюсь, что судьба в дальнейшем была милостива к этой бесстрашной душе... Два чудесных спасения широко известны и упоминаются практически во всех источниках, повествующих о Звере. Я склонен им верить: крестьяне, искренне считавшие монстра сверхъестественным существом, вряд ли стали бы так нагло о нем врать. Но оба этих случая совершенно невозможны, если Зверь — дикое животное. Чем могли напугать беспощадного и неутомимого хищника семеро детишек?! Камни и палки — не слишком грозное оружие. А уж запах крови, исходивший от раненой девушки, должен был заставить Зверя полностью утратить страх. Жертва слабеет с каждым новым мигом — осталось лишь добить ее; это гораздо проще, чем отправиться искать новую, рискуя нарваться на более серьезный отпор. Однако чудище, которое не страшилось охотиться даже в деревнях, вдруг в панике сбежало сначала от группы детей, а потом — от тяжело раненой девушки. Для дикого животного подобное поведение абсолютно необъяснимо.

Я кивнул, соглашаясь: весь мой, пусть и довольно скудный, опыт охотника говорил о том, что с раненными и слабыми звери не церемонятся.  
Холмс тем временем продолжил:

— Итак, как минимум три особенности поведения Зверя совершенно нетипичны для обычного хищника. Даже если допустить, что истории о чудесных спасениях — ложь, то остаются необъясненными еще две странности. По-моему, вывод очевиден. Если Зверь ведет себя не как дикое животное — значит, это не дикое животное.

— Вы очень убедительно все объяснили, Холмс. — Я замолчал, ненадолго задумавшись. — Если Зверя нельзя отнести к диким животным, — значит, это домашнее животное. Что-то вроде той самой собаки Баскервилей, которую мы с вами имели честь наблюдать воочию. Чей-то охотничий пес, которого натравливали на людей?

— Не все так просто, Уотсон. — Мой друг скривился. — Если бы Зверя одомашнили для охоты — он бы не испугался сопротивления своих жертв. Охотничьи псы не хуже волков знают, как опасна может быть с виду безобидная дичь, и приучены преследовать ее до победы.

— Но тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю! Не дикое животное, не охотник... Кто тогда? Взбесившийся баран? — я рассмеялся собственному нелепому предположению, и Холмс ко мне присоединился.

— Что вы, Уотсон! Подобное мне и в голову не приходило. Повадки Зверя я считаю наиболее подходящими для животного, обученного выслеживать беглых рабов. Судите сами. Зверь нередко начинал атаку с укуса в лицо — это деморализует жертву и, возможно, уродует ее, но не калечит и не мешает работоспособности. Нежелание сражаться с теми, кто защищается, тоже легко объяснить. Все рабы прекрасно знали: звери, которые их разыскивают, не ходят без хозяев; значит, если тебя уже обнаружили, лучше сразу сдаться — это смягчит наказание. Если же жертва сопротивляется, это означает одно из двух. Или ищейка по ошибке напала на свободного человека — и тогда ей и вправду надо отступить. Или раб совсем потерял голову и ищет смерти — тогда зверю нужно отойти в сторону, чтобы и самому не пострадать, и ценный товар не повредить; скоро прибегут надсмотрщики и все решат наилучшим образом...

— Боже правый! Вот этого бы точно не пришло мне в голову, — воскликнул я, от изумления хлопнув себя по коленям. — подумать только, ищейки для рабов! Но откуда они во французской глубинке?

Щеки моего друга на миг порозовели; он едва заметно улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Проверить это предположение несложно. Если в окрестности Жеводана незадолго до появления Зверя приехал человек, имевший те или иные контакты с рабовладельцами, — значит, мы на верном пути.

— Точно! — Я подавил совершенно неподобающее моему возрасту и положению желание запрыгать от восторга. — Антуан Шастель! Младший сын одного из местных жителей! Он много путешествовал, был пленен алжирскими пиратами, долго жил в Берберии, где процветало рабовладение. Вернулся в родные места незадолго до появления Зверя, уединенно жил в горах, держал множество собак и пропал вскоре после того, как чудище окончательно исчезло.

— Да, — Холмс снова улыбнулся, — Антуана Шастеля подозревают многие. Но если принять гипотезу о его виновности, то сразу возникнет множество вопросов. К ним мы вскоре и перейдем, а пока хотелось бы раз и навсегда решить вопрос о видовой принадлежности Зверя.

— Вы и это сумели узнать?! — Я был потрясен.

— Увы, нет. Я все же не зоолог. Более того, уверен, что эта тайна навеки останется нераскрытой. Дело тут вот в чем. Хозяин Зверя (или, что более вероятно, Зверей: даже самое выносливое животное вряд ли осилит несколько нападений за день) явно был очень умен. Не зря же его тайна до сих пор не раскрыта. Наверняка этот человек хотел убедить жителей Жеводана, что на них нападают не просто свирепые хищники, а настоящие чудовища. Разумеется, нельзя исключать того, что хозяин Зверей привез из Африки местных животных, практически неизвестных в Европе, или их помесь с большими собаками. Но и без экзотики он тоже вполне мог обойтись. Один небезызвестный злоумышленник для тех же целей мазал морду своего пса фосфором, но текстильные краски и ножницы тоже способны дать неплохой результат. Если льву состричь гриву и выкрасить его шерсть в черный цвет — чудище получится жуткое и совершенно неузнаваемое. Если волку побрить хвост, оставив лишь кисточку на конце, на спине выстричь нечто вроде гривки и выкрасить шерсть рыжим — результат тоже будет впечатляющий. Если нечто подобное проделать с, например, помесью волка и самого свирепого и самого большого дога — эффект тоже окажется очень сильным.

— Д-да... — вынужден был согласиться я, вспоминая оскаленную морду той самой собаки.

— На месте хозяина Зверей я бы внес в жуткую картину еще несколько штрихов, — невозмутимо продолжал мой друг. — На спине одного чудища я высветлил бы несколько полосок шерсти, а другому нарисовал бы белой краской пятна. В результате рассказы крестьян о внешнем виде Зверя различались бы — несильно, но заметно. Это лишний раз доказало бы, что сельские жители тупы и ненаблюдательны, и их свидетельствам доверять не стоит. Неуязвимость Зверя тоже становится вполне объяснима. Очень вероятно, что перед каждой охотой хозяин надевал на своего питомца нечто вроде кольчуги: сверху — попонка, имитирующая шерсть, а под ней — плотный материал, который хоть немного защищает от пуль...

— Какое счастье, Холмс, что вы не совершаете преступлений! — сказал я со всей искренностью, на которую был способен.

— Абсолютно убежден: даже если бы я встал на криминальную стезю, то непременно нашелся бы человек, сумевший разгадать все мои замыслы, — немедленно ответил Холмс. — Что задумал один — рано или поздно поймет другой. Но вернемся к нашим Зверям. Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете, почему я так уверен, что биологический вид Жеводанского чудища не определят уже никогда. А вот остальные загадки вполне разрешимы, хотя над их разгадкой пришлось потрудиться. Особенно много странностей во всем, что касается главного подозреваемого — Антуана Шастеля. Он действительно выглядит самым вероятным кандидатом на роль преступника. Но если принять гипотезу о его виновности, немедленно возникает следующий вопрос — почему бездействовали крестьяне?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Несколько минут назад я сказал много добрых слов о крестьянах — об их смелости, изобретательности и упорстве. Но недостатки у людей, живущих сельским трудом, тоже имеются. Главные из них — косность, недоверие к переменам и чужакам. Городские жители — хотя тоже, конечно, не все — в сложных ситуациях непременно вспомнят принцип "После — не значит вследствие". А вот для большинства крестьян исчерпывающим доказательством вины Антуана Шастеля будет то, что вскоре после его приезда в округе появился Зверь. Даже сейчас (что уж говорить о прошлом веке!) люди, живущие на земле, не особенно верят городским стражам порядка, поэтому злодеев наказывают сами. Уверен, крестьяне Жеводана тоже собирались разобраться с Шастелем по-своему.

— Но ничего подобного не произошло, Холмс! Хотя, согласен с вами, выводы тут напрашиваются сами собой... И то, что Антуана Шастеля не спалили вместе с его собаками в собственном доме, я склонен рассматривать, как счастливое стечение обстоятельств.

— Для меня именно бездействие крестьян — самое удивительное в истории Жеводанского зверя, — согласился Холмс. — Первыми должны были всполошиться самоуверенные деревенские задиры, уверенные, что одним ударом кулака расправятся с Шастелем. Он живет далеко от людей и наверняка хоть иногда выходит на прогулки без своих собак. Когда стало ясно, что задиры никогда уже не вернутся с гор, проблемой должны были озаботиться люди серьезные и основательные. На их месте я бы собрал команду человек в десять и несколько дней, а то и недель следил бы за Шастелем, прежде чем напасть на него. Уводя отряд в горы, я бы оставил в деревне пару-тройку толковых мужчин, чтобы они продолжили борьбу, если никто не вернется...

— Но что могут сделать два-три человека, если десятеро не смогли справиться с Шастелем?

— Только одно — пожаловаться графу д"Апше, своему господину. Он обязан защищать тех, кто живет на его земле. Причем жаловаться следовало по всем правилам, с соблюдением мельчайших феодальных традиций: ситуация и впрямь смертельно опасная.

— Но ничего подобного тоже не происходило. Или все же...

— Я абсолютно уверен, Уотсон, что крестьяне Жеводана жаловались графу. Городским они не верят, а это свой — сеньор, обязанный защищать тех, кто ему служит. И решить проблему д"Апше было нетрудно — стоило лишь по-дружески навестить Шастелей и посоветовать Антуану вновь покинуть родные места, чтобы не подвергаться опасности и не вводить в грех простых людей. Шастели вряд ли отказали бы самому богатому, знатному и влиятельному человеку Жеводана. Умный граф даже дал бы Антуану денег на переезд. Дальнейшие действия д"Апше зависели бы от того, продолжал бы бесчинствовать Зверь после отъезда младшего Шастеля или нет....

— И в самом деле, все очень просто! Удивляюсь, как раньше это не пришло мне в голову. Но почему же д"Апше так не поступил?

— Я вижу лишь один ответ на ваш вопрос, Уотсон. Д"Апше ни разу не попытался удалить Шастеля потому, что был как минимум его сообщником.

— Но... это же невозможно! Д"Апше организовал десятки экспедиций по поиску Зверя! Тратил время, силы, средства, наконец!

— И ни одна из экспедиций ничего не нашла. Вам не кажется это подозрительным, Уотсон? А Антуана граф так и не удосужился навестить за целых три года — даже когда одно из исчезновений Зверя полностью совпало по датам с недолгим тюремным заключением Шастеля и его брата.

— Но я слышал, что сын графа стал одной из жертв Зверя! Помилуйте, Холмс! Неужто вы считаете, что граф убил собственное дитя?!

— Отнюдь, — Холмс покачал головой. — Я видел разные источники, Уотсон, и в самых достоверных документах молодой д"Апше не упоминается в числе жертв Зверя. Не исключаю, что эту ложь придумали специально, чтобы обелить графа. Если же молодой человек действительно встретил смерть именно так, я вижу как минимум три объяснения. Во-первых, молодой д"Апше мог втайне от отца уехать (или даже сбежать) из дома, а погибшим его объявили, чтобы скрыть данный факт и не раздувать скандал. Во-вторых, человек, способный одобрять безжалостное уничтожение крестьян, как это делал граф на протяжении трех лет, не погнушается и организовать убийство сына, если тот почему-то не оправдывает надежд, которые на него возлагались. В-третьих, от роковых случайностей не застрахован никто. Молодой человек мог стать жертвой Зверя по ошибке. Но графу д"Апше до такой степени необходимо было чудище, терроризирующее крестьян, что даже гибель сына не повлияла на принятое ранее решение.

— Нет уж! При всем уважении к вам, Холмс, я не верю, что отец, зная, где найти чудище, убившее его сына, не станет этого делать! Родительская любовь — одна из величайших сил мира. Гибель сына не простит даже самый забитый крестьянин. А граф д"Апше — богатый и влиятельный человек. У него не было причин молчать!

— Вот именно! — закричал Холмс; переход от обычной сдержанности к бешеной ярости оказался так внезапен, что я даже испугался. — У графа не было причин покрывать Зверя! У Антуана Шастеля не было причин натравливать Зверя на крестьян! И это отсутствие причин сводило меня с ума очень долго. Налицо тщательно продуманное, невероятно жестокое по замыслу и весьма трудоемкое по исполнению преступление — но я не видел ни одного мотива для его совершения!

— То есть вы абсолютно не допускаете, — осторожно начал я, опасаясь еще сильнее рассердить моего друга, — что Шастель натравливал Зверей на крестьян, потому что наслаждался чужими муками или хотел отомстить землякам за страдания, которые пережил в плену?

— Допускаю, — скривился Холмс. — Но одиночку — неважно, мстителя или человека, который радуется чужим мукам, — крестьяне обезвредили бы через пару недель после появления Зверя. А он лютовал целых три года. Это абсолютно невозможно. Столь же нереальна и другая гипотеза — дескать, Антуан Шастель возглавлял шайку аристократов, которые наслаждались муками крестьян. Времена тогда стояли темные и страшные; во французской провинции дворяне были практически всемогущи — вспомните, например, "Повесть о двух городах" Диккенса. Каждый аристократ, желавший помучить крестьянина, мог сделать это фактически безнаказанно. Зачем в таких обстоятельствах доверяться малознакомым людям? Чтобы они подтвердили твою вину, если дело вдруг дойдет до суда? Нет, я решительно не мог поверить в такое.

— А что вы думаете о возможной причастности иезуитов к событиям в Жеводане?

Мой друг слегка улыбнулся:

— Когда речь заходит обо всем плохом, что было в старой Франции, мы непременно вспоминаем иезуитов, что неудивительно. Это и впрямь весьма неприятные люди. В тысяча семьсот шестьдесят втором году орден иезуитов был во Франции официально запрещен, а всего через два года появился Зверь. Я знаком с гипотезой, что Жеводанского монстра создали иезуиты, дабы, воспользовавшись общей паникой, вернуть свое влияние во Франции. Увы, данная версия тоже кажется мне совершенно несостоятельной. Только очень наивный человек может поверить, что чудище, бесчинствующее в горной глуши, способно заставить короля восстановить в правах могущественную организацию, которая, по мнению большинства влиятельных людей, действовала вопреки государственным интересам Франции. Спору нет, и среди иезуитов высокого ранга, наверное, встречались полные идиоты, но даже они вряд ли занимались бы настолько безуспешным проектом целых три года. Однако я все же придерживаюсь об этом ордене и его членах лучшего мнения.

— Но вы говорили, что нашли разгадку этого преступления, — возмутился я. — А сейчас получается, что вы оказались в полном тупике!

Холмс мрачно кивнул.  
— Именно так. Я бился в этот тупик, словно головой об стену, — и ничего не понимал. А потом, — он внезапно улыбнулся, — меня вдруг осенило. Видимо, мыслительная работа происходит не только сознательно, но и бессознательно тоже. И в какой-то момент неведомая мне часть моего интеллекта незаметно для меня решила загадку, над которой я долго и безуспешно мучился.

— Говорите же, Холмс!

— Иезуиты в этом деле не замешаны, как и жестокие аристократы. Это было просто деловое предприятие, Уотсон. Не самое обычное, однако отнюдь не уникальное. Просто деловое предприятие.

— Я не понимаю, Холмс.

— Жил-был один аристократ, — заговорил мой друг задумчиво. — Звали его граф д"Апше. Он был почти полновластным владыкой в очень глухом уголке Франции. Не бедствовал, но мечтал о лучшей жизни — о значительно большем, чем имел, а, возможно, и о версальской роскоши. Однако у графа не было ни особого ума, ни талантов, ни трудолюбия, ни смелости, поэтому он не мог заработать деньги, которые так желал получить. Однажды ему нанес визит сын соседа — Антуан Шастель, недавно вернувшийся из долгих странствий. Он предложил графу начать совместное деловое предприятие. Антуан обеспечивал почти все: контакты с покупателями, техническое обеспечение, заготовку и доставку товара. От графа требовалось немногое. Во-первых, он должен был прикрывать компаньона от излишне назойливого любопытства. Во-вторых, — Холмс несколько секунд помолчал, — обеспечивать поставку товара...

— Вы хотите сказать, что граф торговал людьми?! Но, помилуйте, Холмс, а трупы?

— Если вы поднимете архивы, Уотсон, то узнаете, что трупы находили далеко не всегда. Некоторых Зверь действительно съел — особенно на первых порах. Требовалось, чтобы местные жители поверили: они имеют дело с монстром-людоедом. Позднее, думаю, животным скармливали тяжело раненых пленников, которых нельзя было продать, а также тех, кто пытался бежать и проявлять непокорство. А остальные... В большинстве случаев люди видели, как Зверь хватал свою жертву — обычно девушку или ребенка — и убегал с ней. Поскольку пропавшие не возвращались, их объявляли погибшими. Немало жертв просто исчезли — ушли в лес или поле и не вернулись. Их тоже считали умершими, особенно если позже находили залитые кровью личные вещи и части тел. Даже если убитые горем родные говорили, что у пропавшей, например, не такая форма кисти, как у той, что нашли, — им никто не верил. Люди, потерявшие близких, нередко тешат себя сказками...

— Какое гнусное злодейство! — Меня передернуло. Казалось бы, прошло больше сотни лет. Но это не делало преступление графа д"Апше и его подельников менее мерзким. — Уж лучше бы это действительно оказались оборотни! — выдохнул я.

— Увы, друг мой, самые страшные преступления совершают самые обычные люди, — покачал головой Холмс. — И я берусь утверждать, что Антуан Шастель был работорговцем. С помощью Зверей он захватывал живших на землях д"Апше крестьян, а граф — уверен, за немалую мзду — защищал своего компаньона и его животных от всех опасностей.  
Моя гипотеза объясняет практически все непонятное. Например, я долго недоумевал, почему Антуан Шастель жил в горах, если Звери, скорее всего, большую часть времени проводили в подземельях замка д"Апше — это самое безопасное место. Зачем Антуану понадобилось навлекать на себя подозрения? Ответ прост: он стерег пленных. Прекрасно обученные звери могли тихо сидеть в подземельях, а узники непременно попытались бы или бежать, или сообщить о себе. И в таком людном месте, как замок, их непременно бы услышали... В горах хотя бы мало кто бывает. Однако и там за пленными нужен глаз да глаз даже несмотря на то, что все несчастные понимали, какая кара ждет непокорных. Впрочем, Антуан сам побывал в плену и лучше многих знал, как стеречь рабов и на что обращать особое внимание. Полностью разъяснена и еще одна странность: случаи нескольких нападений Зверя за один день. Видимо, перед приездом работорговцев, закупавших товар, Антуан хотел заготовить его побольше... И, разумеется, и д"Апше, и Шастель всячески раздували жуткие слухи о Звере: это было им на руку, поскольку отвлекало всех от истинного положения вещей.

-Но неужели никто так и не узнал правду?! — Я покачал головой. — Отчего же тогда прекратились нападения? Почему Шастель уехал?

— Ответить на эти вопросы точно я, увы, не могу. Не исключаю, что чудовищное преступление было раскрыто, однако власти не стали поднимать шум, опасаясь бунта. Но считаю вполне возможным, что подлый замысел так и не сумели разгадать. Как бы то ни было, однажды компаньоны решили — по доброй воле или по принуждению — прекратить свою деятельность. Самый последний Зверь погиб от руки Жана Шастеля — отца Антуана. Не уверен, что семья знала о работорговом предприятии; впрочем, думаю, что скрыть такое от близких было практически невозможно. Зато абсолютно убежден: Жан стрелял в чудище, которое и не думало ему сопротивляться. Как мы уже знаем, младший Шастель умел заставить своих животных подчиняться людям полностью и всецело. Антуан бесследно исчез вскоре после гибели последнего Зверя — возможно, был убит разъяренными крестьянами. Однако нельзя исключать и того, что изобретательный работорговец, накопив достаточно денег, просто вернулся в Берберию. Граф д"Апше продолжил спокойно жить в своем замке, наслаждался кровавыми деньгами и никогда ни в чем не обвинялся.

— Не хочется верить, что негодяи остались безнаказанными.

— Мне тоже. Но, увы, в жизни иногда случается и так... А теперь, если у вас нет других планов, может быть, отправимся в Оперу? Сегодня дают "Женитьбу Фигаро". Надеюсь, гении Бомарше и Моцарта помогут нам взглянуть под иным углом на отношения французских аристократов и их слуг.  
— Пожалуй, я не откажусь от Моцарта, — согласился я, все еще думая о судьбе тех несчастных крестьян во французской глубинке. — И все-таки насколько вы уверены в своих выводах, Холмс? — решился уточнить я.  
— Настолько, насколько я могу быть уверен в причинах преступления, совершенного столетие назад, сведения о котором я могу почерпнуть лишь из старых архивов и газет.  
— То есть не слишком? — я приободрился.  
— Я отбросил все недостоверные объяснения, друг мой, — вздохнул Холмс. — И у нас осталась версия, опровергнуть которую я не в силах. Видимо, она и должна считаться истинной. — Что ж... — проговорил я, помолчав немного, — буду верить в посмертное воздаяние для графа и его сообщников. — Улыбнувшись, я встал с кресла. — А теперь нас ждут Моцарт и Бомарше. Хотя, кажется, я был бы не против увидеть что-нибудь о якобинцах!


End file.
